Along with rapid development of the Internet technology, more and more users use applications on terminals for operations such as reading articles, planning trips, and news browsing in daily life. For a terminal, multiple applications which currently have been installed by a user may be displayed on a desktop of the terminal, and when the user clicks and enters a certain application, a specific content in the application may be displayed on a screen of the terminal. In order to enable the user to use a basic function of a certain application without entering the application, for the application, its developer may develop a widget of the application. The widget is a shortcut display page developed by the developer of the application in response to an operating system standard of the terminal, the basic function of the corresponding application may be displayed on the widget, and the user may add the widget of the application to the desktop and more conveniently and quickly use the basic function of the application based on the widget of the application without entering the application.
In a related technology, a user may add a widget of an application at any position on a desktop of a terminal and view an interested text, a commuter route plan, a tourist attraction recommendation and the like through the added widget, so that the user may conveniently and more quickly view important information in the application through the widget.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related technology at least has the following problems.
When a developer of each application designs a widget of the application, widgets of different styles may be designed, thereby causing a poor visual effect of a desktop of a terminal. Moreover, a user may add and use the widget of a certain application on the desktop only after downloading the application, so that use of the widget is limited by whether the application is downloaded or not. If the application is not installed, the corresponding widget may not be used, so that an application range of the widget is greatly limited. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a technical solution for distributing an application based on a widget.